dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Saber Marionette
Saber Marionette is a series created by Satoru Akahori composed of 2 OVAs, 2 TV series, manga and a videogame. The series was distributed by Bandai Entertainment in the United States, with the 1st OVA and 1st series being dubbed by Ocean Productions in Canada, the 2nd OVA dubbed by Animaze in the United States, and the final series by Ocean's budget studio Blue Water Studios. Saber Marionette R Japanese |dubbing_studio = Ocean Productions |director = Kacey McDougall |translation = Kathleen Westlake |recorded = 1999 |country = Canada |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 3 |year = 1995 }}SM Girls: Saber Marionette R (ＳＭガールズ セイバーマリオネットＲ SM Gaarusu Seibā Marionetto R), also known simply as Saber Marionette R, is an original video animation series produced by Zero-G Room consisting of 3 episodes. It was released in Japan between May 21, 1995 and September 21, 1995, consisting of 3 episodes. The series was released in North America on VHS by Bandai Entertainment on July 27, 1999. Cast Additional Voices *Nicole Oliver *John Payne *Venus Terzo Video Releases External Links *''Saber Marionette R'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Saber Marionette R'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Saber Marionette J Japanese |dubbing_studio = Ocean Productions |director1 = Teri Snelgrove |director2 = Bev Siver |translation = Kevin McKeown Robert Chomiak |recorded = 2000 |country = Canada |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 25 |year = 1996-1997 }}Saber Marionette J (セイバーマリオネットJ Seibā Marionetto J) is a Japanese anime produced by Hal Film Maker, airing on TV Tokyo from October 1, 1996 to March 25, 1997. Cast Additional Voices *Alistair Abell *Don Brown *Brian Dobson *Paul Dobson *Samantha Ferris *Saffron Henderson *Ellen Kennedy *Terry Klassen *Scott McNeil *Richard Newman *Nicole Oliver *Ward Perry *Venus Terzo *French Tickner *Samuel Vincent Video Releases *With Saber Marionette J Again and J to X External Links *''Saber Marionette J'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Saber Marionette J'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Saber Marionette J Again Japanese |dubbing_studio = Studiopolis |director = Bridget Hoffman |translation = Anna Exter Ward Perry |producer = Animaze |recorded = 1999 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 6 |year = 1997-1998 }}Saber Marionette J Again (またまたセイバーマリオネットJ Mata mata Seibā Marionetto J) is an OVA consisting of 6 episodes. The series was released in Japan between November 25, 1997 and June 25, 1998. The series was released in North America on DVD and VHS by Bandai Entertainment between August 10, 1999 and November 23, 1999. Cast Additional Voices *Stephen Apostolina *Christopher Carroll *Steve Kramer *Richard Miro *Doug Stone Video Releases *With Saber Marionette J and J to X External Links *''Saber Marionette J Again'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Saber Marionette J Again'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Saber Marionette J to X Japanese |dubbing_studio = Blue Water Studios |director1 = Teri Snelgrove |director2 = Bev Siver |translation = Kathleen Westlake |producer = Ocean Productions |recorded = 2002 |country = Canada |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 26 |year = 1998-1999 }}Saber Marionette X to J (セイバーマリオネットJ Seiba Marionetto J to X), also known as Saber Marionette X, is the sequel to Super Marionette J and the final entry in the Saber Marionette series. Like the previous ones, it was created by Satoru Akahori. The 26 episode saga began airing in Japan on October 6, 1998 to March 30, 1999. Cast Additional Voices *Michelle Armeneau *Dean Bareham *Paul Boucher *Macy Brown *Tommy Campbell *Maureen Jones *Dave Kelly *Bryce Kulak *Jonathan Love *Doug McKeag *Steve Olson *Dave Pettitt *Roger Rhodes *Meredith Taylor-Parry Video Releases *With Saber Marionette J and J Again External Links *''Saber Marionette J to X'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Saber Marionette J to X'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Anime Category:Franchises Category:OVA Category:Canadian Dubbing Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Anime from the 1990's Category:Bandai Entertainment Category:Ocean Productions Category:Animaze Category:Blue Water Studios